The Curse of the Were-Bear
Carmen and The Curse of the Were-Bear is a 2017 crime drama comedy horror film. It stars Elizabeth Banks, Chris Pratt (in a dual role), Jamie Foxx, Andy Dick, Nick Nolte, Kevin Hart and Ed O'Neill. It is a prequel to The Rescue of the Order and the first part of Carmen: Our Big Huge Adventure. A video game is adapted to it. It is the second Carmen film to be released on 3-D. Plot Tottington Hall's annual giant vegetable competition is approaching with the coveted Golden Carrot as its prize. King Noogle's daughter Carmen, her husband Phillip, her friends Nico and Pedro, and her older brother Carlos provide a humane pest control business, "Anti-Pesto", protecting the town's vegetables. One day, they are called upon by Noogle to help deal with Tottington Hall's vegetable-loving bear infestation, capturing all the bears using their BearVac 6000 vacuum. Phillip devises a plan to turn them against vegetables by connecting the BearVac to his latest invention, the Mind Manipulation-O-Matic, in order to brainwash the bears. He accidentally turns the vacuum from 'suck' to 'blow' and one bear cub gets stuck to his head, briefly fusing their minds before Carmen smashes the device. The bear shows no interest in vegetables, and so they name him Hutch and place him in a small cage. That night, a giant bear-like creature devours many of the town's vegetables. At a town meeting, the hunter Lord Victor Quartermaine, who is courting Noogle, offers to shoot the were-bear, but Lady Tottington persuades the townsfolk to continue with Carmen, Phillip, Nico, Pedro, and Carlos' services. That evening, they attempt to capture the were-bear but become separated, at which point Carmen and Carlos spots the were-bear and gives chase in their van. However, the beast escapes underground. Carmen and Carlos follow the tunnels dug by the creature back to their house, where Phillip is fielding calls from angry townspeople. Phillip, Nico and Pedro then suspect Hutch is the beast, and goes to Tottington Hall to declare that this means they have captured it. Carmen locks Hutch in a stronger cage, but after finding stacks of ravaged vegetables in Phillip's room, he realizes Phillip is the were-bear. He rushes to the Hall and manages to distract Phillip away. While driving back home, they are cornered by Victor, who accuses Phillip of trying to steal Noogle from him. The moon rises, and Wallace transforms into the Were-Rabbit and bounds away. Now knowing the truth, Victor sees an opportunity to dispose of his rival, and obtains three "24-carrot" gold bullets from the town reverend in order to kill Phillip. The next morning, Phillip has developed bear ears. So Phillip is sent to the Steamworks while Carmen and Carlos use a time machine to find the time she met Phillip. They went to the time Stanley saved Carmen, the time Smaug attacked Phillip and his gang and the time Carmen reunited with P.T. Boomer. They found out how Carmen met Phillip for the first time and Phillip told Carmen his terrible secret. After that, Carmen convinces Phillip that he is indeed the Were-Bear by showing him how Hutch has developed Phillip-like traits, including his voice and appetite for cheese. Phillip fails to repair the Mind-o-Matic, but the now-intelligent Hutch succeeds. However, Lady Tottington arrives at the door, expressing disappointment that he lied to her and adding that she has given Victor permission to shoot the beast. The moon rises and Phillip begins to transform, forcing him to abruptly turn her away. Victor arrives and attempts to shoot Phillip with the golden bullets, but Carmen, Carlos, Nico, and Pedro helps Phillip to escape. The hunter locks Carlos, Nico, and Pedro in a cage, locks Carmen in her room, and pursues the were-bear to the competition. Carmen escapes with the help of Hutch, Carlos, Nico, and Pedro, and they follow behind Victor. At the competition, Victor warns the crowd the beast is still at large, before the were-bear emerges, creating chaos. Victor tries to shoot the beast, but Carmen creates a diversion, causing Victor to exhaust his supply of gold bullets. He snatches the Golden Carrot trophy from Noogle to use as ammunition. Seeing this, Phillip carries Noogle to safety atop Tottington Hall, where he realises Phillip is the beast. Victor gives chase, revealing to Noogle that he already knew the truth and only wants to marry her for her money. Carmen enters Victor's line of fire as Victor fires at Phillip, but Phillip jumps, pulls Carmen out of harm's way, and sacrifices himself to cushion their fall into a cheese tent. Victor gloats about his victory, but Noogle angrily whacks him with his giant carrot. Nico and Pedro quickly disguise the half-conscious Victor as the were-rabbit, and the angry mob chase him away. Phillip transforms back to his human self and appears dead, but Carmen uses some Stinking Bishop cheese to not only revive him, but also end the curse and return his popularity to normal. Noogle awards Carmen, Nico, Pedro, and Carlos the Golden Carrot and converts the grounds of Tottington Hall into a sanctuary for Hutch and the other bears to live. Cast *Phillip / Were-Bear / Hutch - Chris Pratt *Carmen - Elizabeth Banks *Nico - Jamie Foxx *Lord Victor Quartermaine - Andy Dick *Carlos - Ed O'Neill *Lead Hunter - Nick Nolte *Hat Hunter - Kevin Hart *Pedro - will.i.am *The King - Andy Garcia *Coat Hunter - Dwayne Johnson *Victor - Eddie Murphy *Mr. Growbag - Eddie Izzard *Stanley (archive footage) - Matt Wilkinson *Kevin - Antonio Banderas *Phido the Falcon - Jemaine Clement *Hutch's growls - Andy Serkis *P.T. Boomer - Nolan North Trivia Category:MOVIES Category:Carmen Category:Our Huge Adventure